


Flying Blind

by Prumery



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, had to reupload because of reasons fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Junkers were not trusted. Not by a long shot.</p>
<p>Too bad Lucio didn’t get that memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into boombox hell and do not want to get up  
> (also thanks for all the comments and kudos on these fics!!! do not fret i appreciate and read every single comment ive received! just cant find myself to say anything back but keysmashing ;w;

“Are you looking at the left building. The one with the fake fish wiggling?”

“Nope.”

“Uh… How about that one over there, with the giant octopus?”

“Close.”

A loud slurping sound echoed in the mic, and a Korean girl with strange markings on her face swung her feet. She sat on a large mecha colored bright bubble gum pink, like her nails.

“Eh… Almost…”

“The building with a puppy saying “EAT RAMEN” on it.”

A crackly voice came into her ear, and the girl laughed loudly.

“Bingo.”

An angry curse in Portuguese, and then a small laugh from the person who guessed correctly. 

“Hana, that was next to the octopus!” Lucio said angrily as he skated through the streets, his music on low. A man with full armor ran beside him. His gentle feet tapping against the road, and then making a soft sound as he bent and shot up to the building.

“Lucio is right, Hana.” The man’s mechanical voice said, but then he sounded smug.

“Though I still guessed right.”

Lucio glared up at the ninja, then huffed angrily, skating up the wall and then sliding next to the asian man.

“You guys are butts.” He whispered and crossed his arms, seeing a man with spiked hair throw a bomb and blow up a small group of people.

The two people in his mic sighed.

Junkrat.

Lucio felt sweat slid down the back of his ear and dissapear into his ponytail. The heat of Anubis was starting to grow on him. He enjoyed the city, the loud sounds, the music. 

“There they are again.”

Hana whispered softly as the man with a crazed look in his eyes laughed maniacally. The large man beside him pulled out his gun and began to mow down omnics like they were test dummies.

Lucio was impressed.

“Do you trust them?” Hana said, and a loud POP rang in Lucio’s ear as she blew her bubble gum. The cyborg beside him hummed underneath his mask.

“Mm. One cannot judge someone who has not said more than three words to the person.”

“You haven’t spoken to them?” Lucio said softly, turning to Genji, who shook his head slowly.

“They… Are wary of me. They do not believe I am fully human.” The shorter man winced. He did know the Junkers did have a problem with omnics, since Australia was one of many places destroyed by the crisis.

“It’s not your fault, Genji. They aren’t… well, they’re a bit bigoted.”

Lucio hears Hana speak softly. She knows about this. All of them. The color of their skin is an evident marker.

Lucio scratches the side of his ear, and then smiles to himself.

“I’ll go talk to them. Eventually they’ll warm up.” He rubbed his knuckle against Genji’s helmet, and the man hummed, and the way he turned it seemed that he was smiling.

Taking off the building, Lucio landed calmly on his skates, and then zipped faster down the road. 

* * *

 

“Hey guys!” Lucio said calmly as he skated up to Junkrat and Roadhog, who paused from reloading. The large man went in front of Junkrat, and stared down at the very small man.

“Oi. Leave him be. He’s a nice feller–” Junkrat went around Roadhog, his amber eyes wide and glowing with happiness. Lucio was always so intrigued by how happy the man could be blowing things up.

“Hi. I just wanted to see if you needed medical assistance?” He said softly, and pulled up his gun. Roadhog went in to grab his weapon quickly, making Lucio jump.

“Mm… Medical gun?” He says softly, fiddling with the thing, and turning it to heal. Lucio sees a scratch Junkrat had on the top of his eyebrow start to heal and he shakes his head.

“Yup yup!” He sticks out his hands to take his weapon back and Roadhog gently places it in his hands.

Junkrat laughs loudly, and he wraps his thin arms around Lucio’s shoulder. The black man then realizes that he doesn’t smell bad, per say. Just like he’s had a run and needs to wash up.

Hm.

“You’re a cute thing. It’d be a shame to get you dirty.” He rubs his finger against Lucio’s cheek, smudging a bit of dirt against his cheek.

Lucio blushed gently, and covered his cheek, smiling a bit.

Junkrat shook his gently, and then walked with him, towering over the small man.

“Roadhog. I like ‘im.” Junkrat turned to the even bigger man and smiled. The man snorted and shook his head.

Both of them walked down the streets of the hot place, speaking quietly as to not attract attention.

Lucio did enjoy their company at the end. Roadhog was very sweet, walking beside the road to pick flowers, sticking them into Junkrat’s hair and humming to himself as Junkrat pulled out a small sketchbook and dotted down schematics and random math problems.

The air was mostly filled with Junkrat babbling about something in his plans. It didn’t bother Lucio, as the day was nice and heavy with a mission well done. He skated besides the tall blond, humming and letting his dark skin soak in the sun.

Being stuck in his room for days on end making music sometimes made him forget how much he missed the light.

“Ya soaking in rays like a cat, Lu.” Junkrat laughed and continued scratching in illegible chicken scratch on his notes. The man laughed to himself, and skated beside them.

“I miss the sun. I usually stay up for days writing, and don’t have time to enjoy this.” He whispered softly, and his face grew sad. Junkrat stared at him.

He then smiled and looked down.

“You would’ve loved Australia before it went to shit. Nice waves. Beautiful sun. Always seemed to burn my ass…” Jamie grew quiet, and then Roadhog spoke up

“Racist though.”

Junkrat laughed a bellowing laugh, and crossed his arms.

“Yeah, yeah. That was always a problem, mate.” He laughed and continued walking, meeting up with the team.

Lucio immediately saw the two Junkers separate themselves from the group. Roadhog walked beside Junkrat as he dotted down things in his notebook.

Soldier walked to Lucio, and hummed.

“You weren’t at your post, kid.” He didn’t saying accusingly, but he wondered. He turned his visor to the pair of junkers, then back to the much shorter man.

“Sorry about that, dude. I was just healing those two over there!” He smiled wide, and scratched the back of his neck. He crossed his arms, and then puckered his lips.

“I was wondering. Maybe you can put me in their group?” Soldier 76 stared at him for a second, then turned away from the man.

“Absolutely not. They are new recruits and do not know how to protect the medic.”

Lucio stared at him, then knit his brows. Soldier turned around and was about to leave when he spoke.

“So what? They won’t learn with no practice.” He stared at Soldier pause, and then saw his chance to keep talking.

“You always told me you wanted use to stay on watch for everything, and everyone, so this’ll help. I’m always on the sidelines, and they’re always jumping around trying not to get hurt while helping you guys. 

“Just… Let me try it out for a bit okay? If you don’t like it, you can change me back with Genji and Hana…”

Lucio said softly and Soldier turned to him. He sighed, the mechanical whirr of his mask trying to keep up with the sighing.

“Alright. But they get one strike. One strike, and they’re gone, you understand?”

Lucio nods and then bounces over to the junkers, talking to them adamantly about their new positions. Junkrat turns to look at Soldier, and grins at him.

Soldier hissed under his breath, and then turned away, starting to write up reasons and medical issues if anything happens.

-

Junkrat is very surprised that Lucio can learn so quickly. One mission, and he’s already scaling around Junkrat’s bombs, and making sure to avoid Roadhog’s hook before he even shoots it.

His hearing is spectacular, as he can already tell when Junkrat is about to through his bomb, and when to move out of the way.

He liked it a lot.

Lucio skated beside him, his body slow and his eyes drooped with fatigue. Junkrat handed him his small container, and smiled.

“Here. The sweet will wake you up a bit.”

Lucio took it, and then sighed.

“I can’t drink alcohol. Sorry, bro.” He was about to hand it back when a cackle rang through the air.

“It ain’t fucking alcohol. It’s boba. Taro, specifically. Made it myself.” He smiled and showed Lucio a gold tooth, and he raised a brow at how that was funny.

He took a sip, and found himself enthralled by the taste. He sipped a bit more, biting into the boba and licking his lips.

Junkrat stared at him, for a second, then looked away. Lucio didn’t notice his ears turning a little red.

“Ya finally convinced old fart to let you with us?”

“Mhm. Still wary… unfortunately.” He whispered and Junkrat hummed as he walked beside him. There was a silence, and then Lucio sighed.

“I’m… sorry for their actions.” Lucio whispered, and turned to Junkrat, who then paused. His face grew serious and he looked away again.

“I am sorry for being a dick to your omnic friend”

“He’s not an omnic.” He whispered, and Junkrat felt his face turn red. His hand reached for the boba, and Lucio handed it to him.

“It’s… hard to look at metal sometimes. Metal that talks. Reminds me of when i lost these fuckers ‘ere.” He whispers and wiggles his arm and leg. He grows still as he stares at the expanse of Dorado.

“I miss my mom. Miss my dad. And I hate omnics. It’s hard to imagine what Genji went through, and I know i’m in the wrong saying all that shit but…”

Junkrat winced, and covered his face. Lucio put his hand on his shoulder, and smiled.

“I ain’t perfect either, dude. I hate the Vishkar.”

Both of them laughed softly. They continued to their station and Junkrat swigged his drink.

“We’ll learn. It will take time, but… We’ll learn…” Lucio said softly, and Junkrat grinned.

“I believe you, mate.”

* * *

 

“I don’t really trust them.”

Lucio frowned gently as the mic went off. It’d been a couple of months since he started working with the Junkers, and things were going pretty well.

Or so he thought.

Hana spoke softly, and Lucio knew that she had switched the channel to him. She didn’t want anyone to know.

“Well I do.” Lucio whispered harshly and turned off the channel. Hana stared at him from above. Here eyes were wide at the snap, and Lucio slid down the wall and landed beside Junkrat, who was fiddling with his gun.

“Is something wrong?”

Junkrat stared at the weapon, and then Lucio. He sighed out of his nose, and shook his head.

“Ya. There’s a lock in my gun. I don’t know how it happened, but it doesn’t seem to work fine…” He stared at it, then grunted angrily.

“Piece of garbage.”

Genji walked right beside them as he said that, and a loud hissing sound came from his bolts. Junkrat looked up and felt his skin burn.

“I apologize if my demeanor makes you–”

“Nah, mate. I didn’t mean ya. Just my gun is acting like the garbage it came from.” He laughed, and Genji visibly turns more comfortable. He sticks out his hand, and Junkrat stares.

“May I?”

Junkrat obliges, but falters for a second. Lucio holds his breath, and as Junkrat puts it in his palm.

Genji’s forearm opens, and a small container pops out. A screwdriver is pulled from it’s small confines, and he begins to fiddle with the thing.

“Ah. Sand in the wiring.” Genji says calmly, opening the small hatch and then dumping it. A small bunch of sand comes out and Lucio laughs gently, making both of the other men chuckle as well.

“Damn Egypt.” He muttered, and closed his gun as Genji handed it back. The cyborg smiled softly, and walked away.

“Thank you.” Junkrat said softly, and Genji actually paused. He turned to the side, and slid his helmet off. Lucio’s eyes widened when he noticed the scarred face and bright smile.

“No problem, Junkrat.”  He turned back and slid his visor back on, and Junkrat stared at the man. His cheeks reddened and he looked up at Lucio.

“That smile was a sight for sore eyes.” Junkrat said softly, and Lucio grinned.

“I know.”

* * *

 

Junkrat was slowly starting to open up to Lucio more and more. Going as far as to telling him when he had nightmares.

Roadhog didn’t say much, but appreciated Lucio’s person by handing him black tea when he was up all night checking his music. Lucio always thanked him, and always made sure to give him candy when he could.

Tonight was no different. It was 2 in the morning, and Roadhog had just handed him a cup of tea. After this, Lucio would yawn, stretch, and slid into his bed. Soft and warm, covered in green pillows and his giant frog plush.

He wrapped around the plush, his eyes closed, when he heard a knock on the door. He muttered angrily, and pressed a button on the wall to open the door.

“Jack, please do not tell me off again for being up this late–”

There was no noise besides the suction of the door closing. Lucio knit his brows, sitting up and then seeing Junkrat staring at him.

Lucio’s cheeks flushed, and he thanked any deity listening that he had dark skin and the tacky frog light was wasting. 

Junkrat stood there, in a large shirt with a badly designed pig on the front. He wore sweats and his eyes looked glassy.

“I had another nightmare.”

Lucio stared at him, his dreadlocks falling to the side, reminding him that he had to brush out his hair tomorrow. He stared at the junker, and sighed.

“Is it because of Zenyatta?”

The man winced, tears fresh in his eyes. Lucio knew that the man was trying, he was trying so hard. But the bigotry came off him in waves, and the nightmares were getting harder.

“Y… Yeah…” Junkrat pressed his leg against his fake leg, and Lucio noticed that the peg leg wasn’t there. It was a different prosthesis, older and plastic.

He scooted over and tapped the bed beside him. He moved over and Junkrat climbed into the bed with him. Lucio laid on his side, and Junkrat stared at him. His legs curled up and Lucio nudged his thigh with his foot, since that’s all he could reach.

Fuck, he was tall.

“Tell me… Was your mom as pretty as you?” Lucio smiled softly as Junkrat blushed. He grinned and shook his head.

“Yeah.”

He’s mentioned her before. With a lot of admiration, and love, and care.

“How old was she when she had you?”

“16.”

“That’s young. Did she take care of you well?”

“As well as she could. There are some things she failed at, but… She was young.” He stared at Lucio, tears filling his eyes.

Lucio softly brushed the pad of his thumb underneath his left eye, and wiped away a tear.

“What was her name?”

“Andreia…” He whispered softly, and Lucio was surprised.

“Portuguese? Brazilian?”

Junkrat shook his head softly. He scratched his ear, and then looked at the ceiling.

“Mom was adopted. Her family died, unfortunately, and she went into some hard times. Had me, and they got harder. But she made sure to always tell me about my granparents, and what little love they gave her made her entire life.”

Lucio stared at him, his heart swelling. He smiled gently and cupped his face.

“How… How’d she pass?”

Junkrat’s hands shook as he took Lucio’s hand and put it back. Affection wasn’t natural to him, so it made him uncomfortable. Lucio didn’t push it, but listened intently.

“Omnic crushed her head in front of me.” He whispered and Lucio froze. His eyes went wide, and Junkrat stared at the ceiling again.

There was silence.

“I…”

Junkrat rolled onto his side, and didn’t say anything. Lucio stayed quiet. 

His fingers brushed over his back, and touched his spine, biting his lip. Junkrat didn’t say anything, instead pressed against the touch.

Lucio fell asleep with his forehead against Junkrat’s neck, humming softly.

* * *

 

Lucio’s fingers went through his hair as he undid his dreadlocks. The tips had been already cut and the conditioner he used began to permeate the room. He hummed softly, grabbing his notebook and jotting down info.

“What smells like melons?” Junkrat sat up and rubbed his eyes with his flesh hand, yawning and then turning to Lucio.

The black man smiled as he combed out the last dreadlock and let the large amount of hair lay over his shoulders.

“Morning.” He said softly, and lathering his fingers with conditioner. He leaned over his side and ran soft hands into his hair, filling the hair with the fragrant cream.

Junkrat stared, his cheeks blushing as Lucio tied up his hair, and he hummed as he cleaned up.

“Oi mate, your hair is gorgeous.” Junkrat whispered, and Lucio felt his skin flush. No one had said that before.

There was still racial bias against people of color, even so far into the future. Lucio felt his hands shake and he looked at the ground.

“Thank you.”

He smiled softly and ran his fingers over the brush and began to brush out more of his hair, humming.

“Lucio Correia Dos Santos…” Junkrat whispered as he stood up from the bed, running his fingers over a small notebook with cute frogs on it. Lucio’s bubbly writing had his name in cursive, and Junkrat had to squint to decipher it, as he hadn’t been in school for years.

Lucio’s stomach flipped at the way he said his name.

“Hm?”

“Your name. It’s nice.” Lucio stared at Junkrat, who took his CD and stared at the cover art for his album. His eyes were soft.

“Junkers never say their names. Just codewords.”

Lucio stared at him as he traced the outline of his name. His eyes were soft and confused, but he looked… He looked happy.

“That’s weird.”

“Defense mechanism.” He whispered and ran his fingers through his unkempt hair. It was laying against his cheeks, and Lucio then realized that’s why his pillow had been wet. 

He had taken a bath.

Junkrat crossed his arms and stared into the mirror, seeing Lucio finish doing his hair and then he turned to him.

“You’re very pretty.” 

The black man stared at the ground, his legs crossing and his face becoming flustered. He covered his cheeks and smiled.

“Flatterer.”

Junkrat smiled, and nudged his fist against his head.

“Come on. Let’s go get breakfast.”

* * *

 

The mission was already going to shit and it had just been an hour.

Junkrat loaded his last round into the case, and he stared at Lucio. The hazelnut eyes staring were wide and scared, but he wasn’t deterred.

“We just gotta retreat now. Right?”

“Right.” Junkrat said, and stood up. Roadhog had a makeshift sling in his arm, and he sighed out of his mask.

“Dangerous.”

“I know. I know, i know, but…” Junkrat gritted his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair. Ever since Mercy had found out about his hair loss, she began to give him tablets for radioactive poisoning. His hair was coming back, soft and fluffy.

It reminded him of better times.

“We need to get Lucio to safety.” Roadhog said softly, and Lucio looked up at him. Junkrat’s face turned red and he shook his head.

“Can’t let the healer down. I know, I know.” He gritted his teeth again, and he counted his bombs and ammo.

“Guys, I can hold my own.” Lucio said angrily, then winced as he tried to sit up. He had a couple of broken ribs, so it was hard for him to move.

Junkrat stared at Lucio, and bit his lip.

“If we say run, you run, ok?” Junkrat whispered, and held out his hand. Lucio took it and stood up, wobbling a little. But he wasn’t dropped, as Junkrat’s hold was tight and strong.

“Ok.”

Roadhog threw open the door and they quickly took off. Junkrat counting how many hits he made and Lucio making sure to switch speed and health as often and as precisely as he could.

They rounded a corner, and Lucio stared at the large group of agents.

“Oh, no…” He whispered and stared at them. Junkrat immediately pulled him back and Roadhog gripped his weapon. 

They stared each other down, and Junkrat gently said–

“Run.”

Lucio looked up at him, and his eyebrows knitted. Junkrat stared at him with wide amber eyes, and then Lucio growled.

“No.”

Before Junkrat could say anything, the enemy attacked. Lucio lifted his weapon and Junkrat growled.

“They touch you, i destroy them.”

Lucio felt his chest ache and he smiled.

“Same goes to you.”

And he skated behind them as he switched his weapon to attack.

* * *

 

Hana knew something was wrong. Everyone had managed to make it from the mission without much of a hassle, even if they did lose the payload.

Everyone but the Junkers and Lucio.

“Have you seen Lucio?” Hana said gently to McCree, who shook his head. A large gash was on his cheek and Angela held out a bandage.

“Reckon I haven’t. His communicator is busted.” 

Hane grew more worried as another hour passed. And everyone else did too.

Suddenly, Junkrat appeared from their left. In his arms, Lucio was passed out. Roadhog limped behind him, holding his large hook over his shoulder and grunting slightly at the steps he took.

Hana burst to the Junker, taking Lucio with an unnatural amount of strength and then punching the man.

Junkrat didn’t even say anything. He just slid onto his backside and let out a loud sigh.

Soldier was at Hana’s side immediately, then turned to Junkrat.

“And just what were you thinking, kid?”

Junkrat stared up at Soldier, too tired to care. He flipped him off, and Soldier lifted his hand to grab him, when a soft hand touched his shoulder.

“Don’t. It was my fault. I couldn’t leave my friends behind.” Lucio whispered, and then passed out in Hana’s arms. The woman looked at Soldier, who paused and turned to Junkrat.

“I don’t trust you. I will never trust you. I don’t know what you did to Lucio to make him believe all your lies, but I swear to god, you hurt him, i’ll end you.”

Junkrat stared at him, and then at Hana. He stood up, taking Lucio from her arms and heading to Mercy.

“Fuck off.” He whispered over his shoulder and then took him to med bay.

* * *

 

_“Don’t trust them.”_

Lucio stared at Jack as he talked to him. Lucio didn’t say anything, instead nursed the wound on his chest. He looked away from Jack and walked to his room.

_“Don’t trust them.”_

_**“Don’t trust him.”** _

Lucio slides into his bed, curving himself into a small ball, and closed his eyes. He took in soft breaths, starting to fall asleep.

There was a rustling sound, and someone slid into his bed. He guess who it was.

Junkrat’s hands were shaking, and there was a small whimper. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry…”

Junkrat cried softly into his shirt, and Lucio could feel him gather his now separated hair and kiss the tips.

He cried for a bit. Lucio just ran his fingers over his hand, and hummed gently. The song that he was writing, something sweet and soft.

“Junkrat–”

“Jamison.” There’s a pause. Lucio looks at the ceiling, and sees cracks from water. He knits his brows, and turns to Junkrat, who’s pressed against his shoulder, and staring at him with amber eyes.

“Hm?”

“… It’s… My name is Jamison. Jamison Fawkes.”

Lucio only smiles at him, and turns to look at the ceiling again.

* * *

 

“There’s no way in hell i’m getting out of this.”

Lucio whispered into his mic. Tears threatened to spill, and he breathed in and out slowly. Carefully.

Junkrat growled in his ear.

“You better shut yer fuckin’ mouth, Lucio.” There was a loud sound of a bomb, and then more fighting.

Lucio held his breath as a couple of agents rounded the corner. His music box had broken a couple of minutes ago, so now all he had was his weapon and his martial arts.

Fuck.

“Jamie…” He whispered into the mic, and there was a little break in his voice. Junkrat felt his heart throb, way too concentrated to even shush him on the name.

“Yeah?”

“I like you. A lot. Like a lot. And i should’ve told you, man.” Lucio whimpered and put his face against his gun and took a deep breath.

Junkrat stared up at the building on top of the cliff. He could see Jack and the rest of the group trying to push into the building. Ever since Lucio had his accident a while back, he wasn’t allowed near Junkrat on missions.

Turned out to be a mistake.

Lucio knew his way around battle, but he was still a support. They were too busy worrying about Mercy, when next thing they know, Lucio is skating up a wall and shouting that he’s got 5 men on his tail.

Junkrat swallowed thickly.

“Lucio… Can i ask you something?” Junkrat whispered softly into his mic. He turned to look at Roadhog, who shook his head.

He knew what he was going to do.

There was a silence. Junkrat felt his skin burn at the nerves, and the words stuck in his throat.

“What is it?”

“I know Jack hates me. And I know i’m not the best person. But do you trust m–”

“Yes.”

Junkrat’s heart fluttered, and he took a deep breath. 

“There’s a bomb in your pack. I need you to pull that out and rig it. Set it where you are and climb the window behind you.”

Lucio listened, setting the bomb and staring at it. It had a small happy face on it, and he laughed to himself.

“Frog?”

“Thought you’d like that.” Junkrat laughed a little, and turned to roadhog, who stepped back and stared up at the building.

Jack’s voice echoed in the com.

“What ever the fuck you think you’re doing, Junkrat, you better not do it. We’re about to get to Lu–”

There was shouting from Lucio com, and he cursed in Portuguese. 

“They heard Jack. I need to go, Jamie, whatever you have in min–”

“Jump.”

Junkrat saw Lucio’s head pop out the window and the look he gave him would have been hilarious were it not for the situation.

“What the fuck did you say white boy?”

“Jump. Don’t worry, i’ll catch you.” He spread out his arms, and grinned up at him.

Lucio’s eyes were wide. It was a long jump indeed. It was at the edge of a god damn cliff, for Christ’s sakes.

“Jamie…”

There was a shout, and stomps and Lucio quickly got on the ledge.

Jack screamed something in the come, but Junkrat steeled himself and drowned out the noises in his ear.

Lucio’s jump was flawless. Like he was catapulting into water, not some guys arms from almost 100 feet above.

Behind him, a large explosion went off, and Roadhog hummed as he looked at the detonitator.

“Nice.”

Junkrat didn’t even have time to realize Roadhog gave him a compliment. Lucio stuttered in the com, whispering “shit, shit, shIT JAMIE YOU BETTER CATCH ME!” when Junkrat’s arms wrapped around him and he was pushed back with Lucio’s momentum.

Slamming into Roadhog’s belly, Junkrat let out a groan, and looked up at Roadhog, smiling.

“That belly of yours has saved our asses so many times, Hog.”

The man grunted and Junkrat looked down. Lucio’s eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. His entire body shook and he gulped in air.

“Oi, kitten. You okay there?” Junkrat whispered, when suddenly he was brought into a fierce kiss, Lucio kissing him hard, and soft at the same time.

His plump lips were a bit cold from the fall, and his fingers grasped at the tank top he wore. Junkrat’s entire face grew red and he fought back, trying to kiss with as much fervor, but failed.

As Lucio pulled back, he licked his lips and stared at him.

“You caught me. You fucking caught me….” Lucio whispered and he began to laugh. Junkrat grinned, hearing “nasty” in the com from Genji.

“Make out after the come is away from your mouths…” He whispered and Junkrat looked up at him, flipping him off.

Then he turned to Lucio and smiled.

“You trusted me. I had to catch you…”

Lucio found that all he could do was smile at him.


End file.
